


Best Friends

by HK44



Series: Paladin Get Together [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Times, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, author is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were to ask Lance why they were ever in this position, he'd probably demand to know how you found out about it. Then he'd insist in great detail that Hunk asked <em>him</em> and being such a great friend and all, Lance obliged.</p><p>The truth is that he stood awkwardly in front of his friend and babbled on about team building exercises and bonding until Hunk got a clue and agreed, equally as flustered. But neither of them would ever say that.</p><p>(Takes place before the first episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I'll probably ever write for this fandom and it's porn. I am ashamed.
> 
> Anyway, this takes place before the first episode so both characters are under 18. Also I probably got Lance's characterization hella wrong but whatever. I'm confident he's probably got a praise thing though.

If you were to ask Lance why they were ever in this position, he'd probably demand to know how you found out about it. Then he'd insist in great detail that Hunk asked  _him_ and being such a great friend and all, Lance obliged.

The truth is that he stood awkwardly in front of his friend and babbled on about team building exercises and bonding until Hunk got a clue and agreed, equally as flustered. But neither of them would ever say that.

He took a deep breath, Hunk between his legs, looking sheepish. "Um, I think you should-" He gestured vaguely to hsi crotch and then made a scissoring motion with his fingers, turning to stare at the wall. He was _not_  blushing.

"Yeah, right, of course," Hunk muttered, pushing his legs a little wider. A finger skirted the edge of his hole. Lance tensed. "Are you sure-"

"Yeah," Lance hissed, shifting. "Just- go."

Hunk sighed, his finger edging in slow. "You have to relax. Otherwise it's gonna hurt."

"I am relaxed!"

"You're really not," Hunk soothed, patting Lance's thigh. His probbing finger disappeared and he took a step back. "You know maybe we shouldn't-"

"No!" Lance shouted, hooking a leg around Hunk's waist and trying to tug him back. "I'm- I'm just ner-" He stopped. Took a breath. "I'm just a little nervous. I've never-" He gestured to the air and then between them like the words would continue.

Hunk snorted. "Yeah, I know, Lance. It's just-" He pause and fisted his hands a little. "I don't want you to say you want  _this_ and then... regret it after it's happened." He licked his lips. "I know I'm not...  _conventionally_  attractive so..." He trailed off with a half-hearted shrug.

"Well, whoever told you _that_ is an idiot," Lance said, grinning. Hunk rolled his eyes. "Come on. I wouldn't- I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to."

 "And you're really sure?"

"Confident. Positive," Lance said. "Sure as sure can be. Fucking amazin-"

Hunk grunted, swooped down and kissed him in the middle of his babbling. When he pulled back, he bopped Lance gently on the nose and said, "Please shut up."

"Haaaaaa," Lance mumbled. "S'kay."

"Okay," Hunk said, pushing Lance's legs apart again. "Let's-let's do this."

He began sliding in a finger again, steady and slow, and for he was worth, Lance willed himself to stay loose and relaxed and calm. So very very calm. Yeah, he was calm. He could do this. It was just sex. It was just Hunk. He could  _so_ do this. Definitely. Of course he could. Lance was just that amazing that-

"H-holy  _fuck_ ," he hissed, arching his back just a little, mind going stupendously blank for a hot second.

"Oh," Hunk said pleasantly. He pressed up into it again and Lance let out a garbled sob. "Guess I found it."

"Ya think?" Lance muttered, trying to get Hunk to hit that spot again but his finger evaded and he pressed his free hand to Lance's stomach, keeping him pinned.

"Stay still," Hunk insisted. "I can't do this if you keep moving. It's my first time too, ya know." Lance went very still, steady, breathing deeply to keep from squirming. "Good Lance," Hunk hummed absentmindedly, moving his hand from Lance's stomach.

Unfortunately he didn't move his free hand in time and felt the whole body shudder Lance gave out at the words. They both went still, Lance wide-eyed.

" _Oh_ ," Hunk said faintly after a few seconds.

"That didn't mean anything."

"Sure it didn't," Hunk agreed, sliding in another finger.

"It  _didn't_ ," Lance stressed a little desperately. "You touched the thing again."

"I really didn't."

"You did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did-  _Ahhh_." Lance clapped a hand over his mouth to hold back the resulting whine.

Hunk grinned smugly. "Well, now I did."

"Asshole."

"It's yours actually," Hunk hummed, spreading in three fingers.

The stretch burned pleasantly, a low buzz settling in Lance's head. He whined and made little gasping noises he was already denying in his head. Everything was slick and hazy and so fucking  _warm_. Was it supposed to be this warm? Hunk was slow and meticulous, spreading him open with such ease. Every third jolt he pressed up against the spot, just as slow and just as heavy.

Lance wanted to scream.

"H-hunk, come on, man," he whined, kicking at Hunk's thigh. "You're killing me here."

"I don't want it to hurt later," Hunk muttered, but he pulled out and reached over Lance to grab at the condoms and lube.

Lance watched him pull the condom on and slick himself up before flopping back and going pliant.

"Okay, team leader," Hunk began, both hands steady on Lance's thighs, "you ready?"

"Born ready," Lance muttered.

Hunk snorted. "Okay, because that's not a weird thing to say at all."

Lance would've retorted with something witty or by sticking out his tongue but the first push cleared everything from his mind and the second made him whine. He clapped a hand over his mouth again, digging his free hand into his sheets. Hunk slid in slow,  _maddeningly_ slow. Lance was confident he'd burn to death before he even  _came_.

Which didn't sound pleasant in the least.

A warm hand rubbed over his side and he curled towards it. It slid up his side and a thumb rubbed over his cheek. "Lance, buddy, can you open your eyes please?"

He did, not even aware he'd shut them. Everything felt so nice and hot. Screw all the people who kept insisting that sex sucked on the first couple of goes. Either he was a sex god or Hunk was or they were all just liars. Or a combination of all three.

Hunk snorted. "Nah, I just got you ready."

Oh, fuck, he was talking out loud.

"Just a little bit."

"Damn," Lance muttered.

"So you're good? Nothing hurts? Feels weird?"

Lance groaned and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, everything's great, wonderful, fantastic, so why don't you just-"

Hunk rolled his hips and Lance nearly cried.

"Like that?"

" _Yesss_."

 And so Hunk obliged, rolling his hips forward again. But slowly. Over and over again like a slow wave lapping at the sand. Lance twisted, reaching down but Hunk slapped his hand away. He reached again. Hank swatted at him once more and he moved his hands to grip at the sheets instead.

"Good boy," Hunk teased and Lane couldn't help the shudder or whine that left him. "Oh, I'm so using this now."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later," Hunk hummed, snapping his hips hard and fast and Lance shouted as Hunk hit him dead center.

"Do that- no, Hunk!" Lance whined as Hunk just slowed down again, rolling back and forth like a snail.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence and Lance swatted at him. "Use your words, Lance," he laughed, grabbing Lance's arms and pinning them above his head, hips still moving so  _damn slow_.

"Do it harder," he pressed out through clenched teeth. Hunk just nuzzled his neck. " _Hunk_." Lance dug his nails into Hunk's side. " _Please_."

He was _not_  begging.

"Shh, I got you," Hunk murmured against his ear.

Just before slipping back up, he pressed a quick and chaste kiss to the corner of Lance's mouth then gripped his hips and hit just a little harder. Lance let out another shout, back arched, confident that he was going to die like this.

Didn't sound like a bad way to go actually.

Hunk snapped his hips again, building a rhythm that alternated between a few quick and hard snaps to slow and meticulous rolling. Lance gasped and moaned and whimpered, but like  _a man_ , and did not beg. Just asked. Desperately. There was a difference.

"Hunk, please, please,  _please, I need-_ you have to-"

Hunk grabbed him gently, his hand moving quickly, and he nearly sobbed, it felt so nice and everything was warm and wet and hazy and there wasn't much else but Hunk, Hunk, Hunk, Hunk,  _Hunk-_

Everything went white in technicolor which didn't make a lot of sense but it happened and Lance was pretty confident he'd just seen the glorious face of God.

And then everything slammed back in full forced and he shouted, keeling in some kind of direction, Hunk murmuring in his ear to relax, breathe, hey, Lance, I'm right here, take a breath, deep breaths, you want some water?

"Yeah," he croaked, a little hoarse.

Hunk slipped out and Lance rolled over onto his stomach and breathed. He felt... settled, oddly enough. Like all the nagging insecurities rolling around in the back of head decided to skip out and take a vacation. He was  _so_ going to talk Hunk into doing this again. Maybe with Pidge.

He grinned at the thought of the other boy squirming underneath him while Hunk pushed in again, slow and steady like before, just fucking them both.

Yeah, that sounded good.

"What?" Hunk settled on the bed, nudging him a cool glass of water.

He rolled over and took it, mouthing at the swirly straw. Hunk watched him carefully while he sipped. "Just wondering. You think Pidge would wanna-" He gestured vaguely at the bed then between them.

Hunk snorted and took a sip at his own glass. "Maybe. Have to ask." He fiddled with the sheets. "So, um, you don't- don't _regret_  anything, right?"

"No!" Lance snapped. "No way," he added a little softer, leaning into him. Hunk slung an arm around him. "Thanks for this by the way. S'nice."

Hunk kissed the top of his head. "What are friends for?"

"Best friends," Lance corrected.

Hunk snorted. "Fine. Best friends."

"Of course I'm the bestest friend. You could be a solid number two bestie but I am always-"

"Oh my God, Lance, you have got to shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So my first time writing porn. Not so bad an attempt, I think, though most of it was me putting my head in my hands and blushing for no reason and trying not to be embarrassed for writing the word "dick" in sexual context and then trying to avoid using the word "dick" in sexual context entirely because I was too embarrassed at writing it.
> 
> Ugh, I just love my space children though. They're all smooching each other, let's be honest.
> 
> Anyway, you can see me yell about my space children on [tumblr.](happykid44.tumblr.com/)


End file.
